Because of Her
by LaReynitaOfDreams
Summary: Puck left for 5 years & no one knows why or what he did those 5 years he was gone. Well, now we're going to find out why & what from the Trickster King himself. THE SEQUEL TO BECAUSE OF ANOTHER! {I do not own The Sisters Grimm.}
1. Prologue

**Yup, I'm starting a new story! But don't worry, I'm not done with ****_Lights _****yet. I still have to write the epilogue... **

**Prologue**

I never meant to hurt Sabrina.  
I really didn't. But being the idiot that I am, I ended up hurting her anyway.  
I really wish that I hadn't. I wish that I hadn't gone running when Samantha contacted me. I wish I'd known she hadn't really changed, that she still didn't love me.  
But most of all, I wish that Sabrina wasn't marrying Bradley.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It started off as an ordinary day like any other.  
I'd just come home from Faerie. After high school, Sabrina and I had gotten a house together. Just like we'd wanted, it was near Ferryport Landing but still close to the city. But Sabrina said she would only live with me on one condition: I had to get a job.  
"I'm going to college, Puck!" Sabrina had told me. "It's either you get a job or we won't be living together! Unless you wanna live with me at my parents' place..."  
So I'd gone to my mother and told her that I wanted to be king. She was way too happy when I told her that.  
"Oh, Puck, I knew you'd want to be king someday!" my mother had exclaimed.  
A couple of days later was my coronation and I was officially the King of Faerie.  
Sabrina wasn't too happy about going to the ball afterwards, though. But neither was I.  
Anyway, so I'd just gotten home from Faerie.  
"Hey," Sabrina said and smiled at me. She was watching TV on the couch.  
"Hi," I answered and went over to kiss her.  
"How was work?" Sabrina asked and turned her attention back to the TV.  
I groaned. "Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to let you go live with your parents!" I replied.  
Sabrina shrugged. "We definitely wouldn't fight as much," she pointed out.  
We never really had big fights, just small ones about stupid stuff. Like who forgot to flush the toilet again. (It's always me!)  
"You got that right," I muttered.  
Sabrina narrowed her eyes at me.  
I winked at her. "Just kidding, Grimm!"  
Sabrina turned back to the TV again. "It's your turn to pay the bills," she told me.  
I smirked mischievously at her. "I have a better idea..." I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap.  
"Puck!" Sabrina giggled.  
I kissed her and she (obviously) kissed me back.  
"I will never regret moving in with you," I murmured.  
Sabrina smiled back at me. "Neither will I, Fairy Boy," she answered.  
I leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped me.  
"But we won't be living together if you forget to pay the bills," Sabrina told me.  
I groaned. "OK, OK, but one more?"  
Sabrina smiled and rolled her eyes but she kissed me again. "Alright, there's your one more, now go pay the bills!"  
I grinned and got up to go to our small kitchen. We always left all the mail on the kitchen table.  
"I haven't looked through anything yet," Sabrina called out. "So can you tell me if there's anything in there for me?"  
"Sure," I replied.  
I looked through the mail, searching for the bills or anything with Sabrina's name on it. I found neither.  
Instead I found an envelope with my name on it.  
"I got a letter," I said and frowned.  
"From who?" Sabrina asked.  
I grabbed the envelope and looked at who it was from.  
"Puck?" Sabrina said and looked at me oddly. "Who's the letter from?"  
"Just an old friend," I muttered. "An old, old friend. One that I'd thought I'd never hear from again."  
"Oh," Sabrina frowned. "Who is he?"  
She. You mean she.  
"I've never talked about this friend before," I answered, staring at the envelope.  
"Oh," Sabrina repeated and got up. "Tell me about this friend then."  
I slapped the envelope down on the table, making sure it was facing down.  
"I use to be really close with this friend," I told her. "This friend was the one who gave me my green hoodie."  
Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "I always wondered who gave you that old thing," she said.  
When I'd started to grow out of it, I'd asked (OK, well demanded) the Marshmallow to put a spell on it so that it'd always fit me. I still wore it almost every day.  
"Well, aren't you going to read it?" Sabrina asked impatiently.  
"Uh, yeah," I answered and slid the envelope off the table.  
Sabrina stared at it curiously.  
"I'll be in our room ," I said and quickly headed towards our bedroom.  
"What about the bills?!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
"I'll pay them later!" I answered.  
In my room I sat down on my bed and stared at the name if the girl who'd sent me the letter.  
Samantha Grindall.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Emagawd, it's been like forever since I last updated & I apologize. My excuse is that I have A LOT of after school activities & I have a fast reader reputation to keep at school. & I also have to write my own stuff! {By that I mean NOT Fan Fiction.}**

**& since I'm busy, there's no promises that my chapters will be long ones or that I'll find time to update every week. I apologize again for that. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Puck,_  
_I know it's been a long time since we last saw each other, since we even talked. And it's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I should have never left you for Peter. I regretted it the second I left. I only stayed in Never Land for a couple of years but when I came back, everything was different. My family was gone. You'd found someone new. I saw you with her and it broke my heart. I left the second I saw how happy you were with that girl. I couldn't ruin that because you deserve to be happy. But I can't take it anymore. I needed to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you. I needed to tell you that I love you. I want to see you again, I want to start all over again. But I'll understand if you don't want to see me again. I love you, Puck, I really do._  
_Love, Samantha_

I stared at the tiny handwriting that I hadn't seen in years. I stared at the words that I'd always longed for Samantha to tell me.  
I needed to see her.  
Down on the bottom of the letter was an address and a time. 5:00 P.M.  
I looked at the clock. It was 4:37.  
"Hey, Grimm, I just remembered that I forgot to do something back in Faerie!" I yelled and jumped up.  
"What'd you forget to do this time?" Sabrina answered.  
"Something."  
Sabrina didn't answer.  
I quickly examined my reflection in the mirror on Sabrina's dresser and then went to the living room to get my car keys and to say bye to Sabrina.  
Sabrina was still on the couch but she wasn't watching TV anymore. She was just staring at me suspiciously with my car keys in her hand. "Puck-" Sabrina began.  
"It's important, Brina," I interrupted. "I'll be back soon, OK?"  
Sabrina crossed her arms.  
"C'mon!" I glanced at the clock that hung over the TV. "I need my car keys!"  
"What did you forget to do?" Sabrina asked and raised her eyebrows.  
"Something stupid and boring," I replied. "Now gimme my damn keys!"  
"If it's stupid and boring, why can't you just wait until tomorrow to do it?"  
I sucked in my breath. "Because my mother will kill me if I don't do it today," I muttered.  
Sabrina pursed her lips. "Since when do you not wanna piss your mother off?"  
I groaned. I didn't have the patience for this. "Give me my damn car keys now, Sabrina Grimm!"  
Sabrina let me dangle in her hand that farthest away from me. "Come and get 'em."  
She totally set me up there. She knew exactly what I was gonna do and made everything happen just like how she wanted.  
So anyways, I launched at her and grabbed my car keys. But I ended up on top of her on the couch.  
Sabrina smirked up at me. "I think it can wait until tomorrow," she murmured.  
My mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers were so mesmerizing.  
Sabrina kissed me and ran her fingers through my hair.  
"No," I mumbled thinking about Samantha. "I have to go..."  
Sabrina stopped and stared at me.  
I closed my eyes.  
_Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _stay_, I thought. _I_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _see_ _Samantha_... _do_ _I?_  
"Puck?"  
I opened my eyes.  
"Just don't take so long," Sabrina told me. "... I don't like being here all alone."  
I stared at her and bit my lip.  
_She's definetely guilting you into staying with her, _I thought. _Was she lying when she said that she hadn't checked the mail?_  
I caressed her face gently. "I guess it can wait until tomorrow," I said.  
Sabrina leaned up and kissed me again.  
_See, you don't need Samantha!_ I told myself. _You have your Grimm and she'll never leave you._  
And they were both true.  
I didn't _need_ Samantha, I _wanted_ her.

* * *

**PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!**

**{LOL, that was fun!}**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it`s been awhile but I warned you that I`m BUSY!**

**I`m sad that I didn`t win anything in Elliegoat`s contest but it's not like I really expected to win anything. :\ My stories aren't that good.**

**& I would really appreciate it if you guys didn`t review anything with curse words. Please. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't myself for the rest of the week. And everyone could tell.  
"Puck, are you OK?" she would ask me a couple of times a day.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," I would always reply.  
But I really wasn't and everyone knew I was lying when I said it.  
Sabrina was trying to be more affectionate than usual and it wasn't really helping. It only made me think that it could be Samantha in my arms or that it could be Samantha kissing me and telling me how much she loves me.  
I needed to see Samantha. Even if it was just once.  
So on Friday, right after work, I drove straight to the address that had been on Samantha's letter.  
_Please still be here,_ I begged.  
I arrived at a small apartment. It was painted a faded purple and had a window cill with daisies growing there.  
There was some luggage sitting outside the door.  
I quickly got out of my car and locked it after me. I ran over to the door and raised my hand to knock.  
_Do you really want to do this? _a little voice inside asked me. _Do you really want to see Samantha after everything that she`s done to you?_  
I bit my lip.  
The door suddenly flew open.  
My eyes widened in surprise.  
Samantha Grindall stood there before me. Her golden hair was still a wild, untamed mess and her blue eyes were red, like she'd been crying. But Samantha still looked beautiful.  
"Puck!" Samantha cried out and threw her arms around my neck. "You didn't come and I was so sure that you hated me and never wanted to see me again!"  
I closed my eyes and held her in my arms.  
"You were the only reason I came back here," Samantha continued. "When you didn't come, I needed to leave right away," her lips trembled, "because there's no one else left in New York for me."  
I made no answer. I just ran my fingers through her hair.  
"Puck?" Samantha murmured.  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
I opened my eyes and let go of her.  
"Please tell me that you believe me," Samantha begged. "You don't have to say that you love me back, just that you believe me when I say that."  
My mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.  
"I shouldn't have come," Samantha mumbled and her eyes began to get all watery. "I knew it wasn't a good idea but I just wanted to see you so badly!"  
I screwed my eyes shut.  
"I'm leaving New York today," Samantha told me. "So we can just pretend like this never happened and you can just go back to pretending like I was never apart of your life."  
I opened my eyes to look back at that beautiful face of hers.  
A tear slid down Samantha's cheek. "Good bye, Puck," she whispered.  
I looked away.  
Samantha leaned down to get one of her bags.  
I reached for her wrist.  
Samantha looked up at me with a hopeful spark in her eyes.  
"Samantha Grindall," I said. "I love you too and I've never stopped loving you."  
"Oh, Puck!" Samantha threw her arms around my neck again and began to cry.  
I held her and never wanted to let go again.  
Samantha leaned up and brought her lips to mine.  
It felt so right, yet I knew it was wrong. But I didn't care.


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guyyys! I updated a lot faster this time! #roadtrip**

_rosa_ _bondy:_ **Yeah, that's kinda the point of the story...**

_The Shy Dreamer:_** Aw, thank you x4**

_vanilla: _**Alright, dude, share your ideas! I'd love to hear `em! Don't worry your not weird or self absobed. ;)**

_Guest: _**Puckabrina shall be ruined. -goes & cries in a corner- Anyways... This story is from Puck's POV & Puck's POV only because he's so awesome I only wanna do his POV. {He may have made me say that.} What do you mean by: How does he live with himself living with Sabrina?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Why didn't you come the day that I sent you the letter?" Samantha asked quietly.  
We were cuddled up on her couch in her apartment.  
I shrugged. "I didn't really know if I should come,"I answered.  
"But you did anyway," Samantha whispered and traced my face with her fingers.  
I didn't answer. I still wasn't too sure if it had been a good idea to come.  
Samantha seemed to sense this and brought my face down to hers to kiss me again.  
I couldn't resist smiling as I kissed her back.  
Samantha moved away suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Do you know what happened to my family?" Samantha asked me and looked at the floor.  
"Um."  
I hadn't thought about Samantha's family for so long. I'd tried to erase every memory of Samantha and the Grindalls from my memory. (Which was kind of hard to do since the Grimms have and always will remind me of them!)  
"Both of you grandparents died," I told her. "First your grandpa and then not long after... Granny." I winced as I remembered both of the Grannys that I've had in my life.  
The first one was Samantha's (obviously), I hadn't really known her long but Samantha had loved her to pieces.  
The second one was Granny Relda, or the old lady as I've always liked to call her. I loved the old lady a lot since she was the one who introduced me to Sabrina and was there for me when Samantha left me for that Pan...  
Samantha bit her lip and her eyes got watery. "I knew that they weren't going to make after so long but..." She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. "I just couldn't help hoping."  
"I'm sorry," I answered quietly and kissed her forehead.  
"What about my parents and Di?"  
Di! My first little Marshmallow! I loved that kid almost as much as I love Daphne, my new and way awesomer Marshmallow. (Di never knew any magic tricks unlike Daphne.)  
"They left after your grandparents died," I replied.  
Samantha frowned. "And you didn't leave with them?" she said. "I would have at least thought that Di would have begged you to!"  
"She did."  
"Well, then why didn't you just leave Ferry Port Landing once and for all?" Samantha asked.  
"I would have left with them," I told her. "But I couldn't."  
"What do you mean you couldn't?" Samantha looked at me in really cute confused way.  
"I was flying right behind your car when all of a sudden I smacked into something," I said.  
"What did you smack into?" Samantha asked.  
"A barrier that was made especially for Everafters."  
Samantha raised her eyebrows. "Why would someone make a barrier for _that_?" she exclaimed.  
I quickly told her story of how Ferry Port Landing became to exist and the other stuff about whichever Grimm brother it was that made that stupid deal with Baba Yaga etc.  
"Oh my gosh!" Samantha cried out. "You got trapped in that town for who knows how many years because of _me_!"  
I'd never really thought of it that way but she was right.  
"It's OK," I assured her. "I was perfectly fine."  
Samantha still apologized over and over again.  
"It's fine!" I told her. "I wasn't that bored."  
"I think I still owe you something to show you how truly sorry I am..." Samantha murmured and traced my lips.  
A tingle ran down my back. "Maybe you do..." I answered.  
We kissed for who knows how long. (I wont't go into description.)  
Samantha pulled away. "Puck, promise me something," she demanded.  
"Anything," I replied and smiled at her.  
"That we'll start all over again and have the life we could have had if I hadn't made that horrible mistake of-"  
I covered her lips with my fingers. "I promise."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**YOU GUYS, I'M WATCHING THE LITTLE MERMAID!**

_Guest: _**Hm, I guess Samantha kinda is a witch for stealing Puck. But y'know not a real one obviously.**

_ToastyMeow: _**You're welcome. =) Yup, he really is. NO ONE should have permission to cheat on someone. {Why would someone even give permission to cheat on them?!} Samantha really does like to complicate things. :/**

_Chicly:_** Well, Buckley never says that Sabrina left Puck or that Puck left Sabrina but I {obviously} think that Puck left her. BTW, interesting name you chose.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"It's getting late," Samantha commented as she looked at the clock.  
It was late. And I knew that Sabrina was probably worried sick about me. But I was still at Samantha's apartment.  
And the worst part was that I had no intention of leaving any time soon.  
I shrugged. "I know," I answered.  
Samantha raised her eyebrows at me. "And you're not gonna leave?" she asked.  
I glanced over at the door. "Do you want me to?"  
"No," Samantha answered and smirked. She gently traced my face. "I want you to stay here with me all night long."  
I smirked back at her. "I thought you wanted me to stay with you forever," I murmured back.  
Samantha's eyes shone brightly. "We can finally have the life we should have had a long time ago," she said dreamily.  
"Yeah, a long time ago," I muttered without thinking.  
Samantha looked down at the floor and bit her lip.  
"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to say that!"  
Samantha got up from the couch and sighed. "Puck, can we just please forget about everything?" she asked.  
I frowned. "I thought that was what starting all over again meant," I told her.  
"No, I mean let's just forget about everything that's happened to us before now!" Samantha answered and kneeled down in front of me. "Let's get out of New York and never come back!"  
She's trying to get you away from Sabrina, a little voice in my head told me.  
But was that really a bad thing?  
Yes, yes it was.  
I didn't want to leave Sabrina! What if I changed my mind about Samantha? If I left with her I could never come back. Sabrina would be so hurt and her pain would only turn into hatred. Hatred for me.  
But the whole time that I had been with Sabrina, I'd been thinking of Samantha. Sabrina had only been a replacement for her. But what was the point of keeping the replacement when I could have the real thing?  
What was the point of staying with Sabrina when I could be with Samantha?  
I finally grinned at Samantha. "OK, let's go!" I said.  
Samantha grinned back at me. "Where do you wanna go?" she asked.  
I shrugged. "I've been almost everywhere in the world," I told her. "After all of the amazing places that I've been to, I can't choose just one place. So let's go somewhere that you wanna go to."  
Samantha's beautiful eyes sparkled. "I don't know," she murmured. "Do you really not wanna go anywhere in particular?"  
"Well, there's only one place I wanna be," I said.  
Samantha tilted her head in a cute way. "And where would that be?" she asked.  
I smiled and gently stroked her face. "Right next to you."  
Samantha smiled back at me and her eyes sparkled even brighter. "I love you, Puck," she said. "More than anything in this whole wide world!"  
"I love you too," I answered and leaned in to kiss her.  
Samantha suddenly pulled away. "I know where I wanna go!" she cried out.  
"Where do you wanna go?" I asked.  
Samantha ran her fingers through my hair. "The City of Love," she answered.  
"Paris?"  
"I've always wanted to go there on my Honeymoon," Samantha said.  
I laughed. "Hey, you're getting way ahead of yourself!" I told her.  
Samantha gave me an embarrassed smile. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
I shrugged and pulled her into my lap. "We'll get there eventually," I said and grinned at her.  
Samantha stroked my cheek. "I hope so," she replied.  
I kissed her forehead.  
Samantha yawned. "I think it's time for bed," she announced.  
I grinned. "Am I allowed to join you?" I asked.  
Samantha raised her eyebrows. "Don't you have to go home?" she asked.  
If I went home I would never come back. Seeing Sabrina would guilt me into staying with her.  
"No," I answered. "I just wanna start my new life with you right here and now."

* * *

**PUH-LEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hai guysss! Thank you to those of you who do review! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Puck!"  
I struggled to opened my eyes. "Hm?"  
"Get up!" Samantha told me.  
"No," I answered and rolled over. "Five more minutes!"  
"You've been saying that for the past hour!" Samantha exclaimed.  
"The past hour?" I opened my eyes and rolled back over to look at her "Really?"  
Samantha smirked. "No."  
I narrowed my eyes at her and rolled back over again. "Then leave me alone!" I replied. "I'm tired!"  
"We're gonna miss our flight."  
"WHAT?!" I cried out and jumped up. "Why didn't you just tell me that?!"  
"I don't know."  
I glanced over at Samantha and then sucked in my breath.  
She was changing. Right in front of me.  
"Um."  
Samantha glanced over at me and smirked as she pulled her shirt on. "Something distracting you?" she asked.  
I closed my eyes and shook my head.  
"Alright, just get ready," Samantha told me.  
I nodded and opened my eyes. "I'm going," I answered and got up.  
"I'll go make us breakfast," Samantha said as she studied her reflection in the mirror.  
"OK." I grabbed my shirt from the floor and pulled it on.  
Samantha walked over and sat down next to me. "Is everything OK?" she asked quietly.  
I managed a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I just haven't left New York in awhile," I told her.  
Samantha's face fell. "Are you sure you want to leave?" she asked me.  
"Of course I do," I told her.  
Samantha's face brightened again. She leaned in and kissed me. "I'll go make you some extra big pancakes," she said and pretty much floated out of the room.  
I sighed and then grabbed my pants and pulled them on.  
Samantha was humming very loudly from the kitchen and I heard a pan drop.  
"OOPS!"  
I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You OK?" I called out.  
"I think your pancakes are gonna be kinda retarded looking!"  
I grinned and rolled my eyes again. "That's OK!"  
Samantha continued to hum.  
I looked around for my socks.  
_Where are they?_ I thought and frowned.  
Samantha continued to hum.  
I kneeled down and looked under the bed.  
Nothing.  
I glanced over at her drawer and bit my lip.  
_Well, you might as well wear girl socks until you get some guy ones in Paris._  
I opened the top drawer.  
Empty.  
_If there's anything left in these drawers._  
I opened the next one.  
"Puck!"  
I looked up. "Yeah?"  
"What are you doing?" Samantha frowned.  
"Looking for a pair of socks," I replied and closed the drawer. I reached for the last one.  
"Your socks are in the washer," Samantha quickly said.  
I frowned. "OK," I answered. "Can you go get them for me?"  
Samantha forced a smile onto her face. "Sure." She glanced at the drawer again and turned around to walk off.  
I listened carefully and made sure she'd gone into the laundry room.  
I quickly opened the drawer.  
Clothes, clothes, and more clothes.  
I pawed through the drawer some more and sighed.  
Nothing.  
Then I heard some rustling. I grabbed one of her shirts and unfolded it.  
A folded up piece of paper fell out.  
"Puck, I found your socks!" Samantha called out.  
I stuffed the paper back into the shirt and folded it as best as I could before stuffing it back into the drawer.  
Her footsteps were coming closer.  
I closed the drawer as quietly as I could.  
"Puck?"  
I grinned up at her from the floor. "Thanks," I told her.  
Samantha smiled nervously and tossed my socks over to me. "No problem," she replied.  
I pulled my socks on and then my shoes.  
"C'mon, your pancakes are getting cold," Samantha said.  
"OK." I got up and followed her out of the room.  
There was something in that note that Samantha didn't want me to see. And I needed to find out what it was.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
